


You'll Pay For That

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [38]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie you little shit, Cuddles, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Y'all know the drill, Canaryshifter + [puts feet on the other's lap]Canaryshifter now comes with a side of Zava, enjoy. Note: the temperature is in fjfaharefoheit 'cause I know the majority of y'all are americans. No I don't care about how to spell that.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Charlie/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	You'll Pay For That

“Are you a warm-blooded creature?” Sara looped an arm through Charlie’s as they walked through knee-high snow.

“What do I look like, a lizard?!” Briefly, a scale pattern ran over Charlie’s skin, underneath the ripped fishnet tights that Sara could not seem to keep her eyes off. “Haven’t you touched enough of me to know that I am a warm-blooded creature?”

With an eyebrow wiggle, Sara looked at Charlie. “I seem to have forgotten. But, not my point. No warm-blooded creature will go traipsing around in 20-degree weather in the snow, in fishnets.” She emphasised her point by tugging on Charlie’s skirt.

“Keep your clothes on until we get to the ship, hypothermia because you got too worked up is a really dumb way to go out,” Ava said. She walked a few paces behind them, arm in arm with a thoroughly bundled up Zari.

“Ava,” Sara started.

“I swear, if you tell me that would be a true legend’s way to die, I’m not getting on that ship with you.”

Zari raised her eyebrows. “You want to stay in the middle of nowhere, Denmark, in 2003?”

“Only if it’s with you.”

Charlie interrupted their conversation with some loud retching noises. “Anyway,” they bumped their hip against Sara’s. “Yeah, shapeshifters are warm-blooded creatures. But I have a certain style and weather is not going to stop me.”

“Can you get hypothermia?” Genuine concern showed through Sara’s words as they saw the waverider nearby.

“Maybe. But if I do get too cold I can change into a kitten and have you carry me around in your pockets,” Charlie said with a mischievous glance at Zari.

“Always with the cat jokes.”

They boarded the ship and Zari pulled Ava to the kitchen. She’d decided it was time for hot chocolate. Meanwhile, Sara dragged a teasing Charlie to the med bay.

“I am fine, I don’t need to go to the med bay! I need a drink after all that walking.” Charlie’s heavy boots reluctantly followed Sara’s as Sara dragged them into the med bay.

“If you don’t need any help and you’re fine, you wouldn’t be protesting so loudly.” Sara gestured to one of the chairs with a pointed stare.

“You wish. I can protest about everything, I’ve had years of practice.” But, Charlie sat down and waited as Gideon completed a scan.

As Sara brushed the snow from her boots, Gideon informed her that Charlie, was in fact, perfectly fine. “Yeah I know they are,” she mumbled, watching Charlie slide out of the chair.

“Told ya.” Charlie grinned. “Now can we go for a drink?”

As Sara’s mind was still concerned about Charlie’s health, she didn’t instantly agree. “I’ll meet you halfway. We can pour liquor in some hot chocolate then chill on our couch with a bunch of blankets. Does that sound good?” With her arms crossed, Sara waited.

“Either way I’m getting alcohol and you sounds great babe.” Slipping their hand in Sara’s, they smirked.

<><>

Two large mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon liqueur later, Charlie and Sara were curled up under a soft blanket, Charlie’s legs on Sara’s lap.

“Seriously though. You can’t go outside in the winter in this, you’ll get sick.” When Charlie gave her an eyebrow wiggle, Sara rolled her eyes. “You may be a shapeshifter but I’m sure you can get a cold! The common cold is common for a reason, Charlie.”

Fingers brushing over Sara’s jawline, Charlie smiled. “Look at you, caring about me.” Their thumb stilled on Sara’s bottom lip. “Nate was right, you do have a heart.”

Leaning in, Sara mumbled, “Nate has to stop telling people that.” She placed a soft kiss on Charlie’s lips.

“Why? We all know you have a heart.” Fully aware of how cold their hands were, Charlie pulled down the neckline of Sara’s sweater, pushing their hand against Sara’s sternum. “See, right here!”

“Hey Charlie, what the fuck?!” Sara clumsily pulled Charlie’s hand out of her clothes, but couldn’t resist smiling back at Charlie’s smirk. “You planned that.”

“Yeah, babe.” They hooked their fingers in the neckline of Sara’s sweater.

“You’ll pay for that.”

“Probably. But not now.”


End file.
